


[RPS] Please do the "Stucky" moment.   Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan

by gallantfoal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เซบาสเตียน ได้รับมอบหมายให้สัมภาษณ์คู่กับคริส แต่โจกับแอนโธนี่ สั่งมาว่าให้พวกเขาทำท่าทาง Stucky โชว์สื่อด้วย<br/>ระหว่างที่คิดว่าเป็นยังไง คริสก็มีท่าทางแปลกๆ ขึ้นมา</p>
            </blockquote>





	[RPS] Please do the "Stucky" moment.   Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan

“ ไอ้เซบ ไอ้กระเพาะเหล็กไปตายอดตายอยากจากไหน” แอนโธนี่ แมคกี้ โวยวายหลังจากเซบาสเตียน กินก๋วยเตี๋ยวไก่ อาหารประจำกองวันนี้หมดไปเป็นชามที่ห้า ส่วนแอนโธนี่ ยอมแพ้ไปตอนชามที่สาม

“ ง่อโงงอกไง่งั้นงิดให้ง่วนๆ” เซบาสเตียนพูดฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์เพราะว่ากำลังเคี้ยวอาหารอยู่ในปาก

“ อะไรวะพูดไม่รู้เรื่อง...ไหนเก๊กกับผลงานหน่อย” แอนโธนี่ หยิบมือถือมาถ่ายเซบกับกองชามก๋วยเตี๋ยว เซบาสเตียนกลืนไก่ดังเอื๊อก เก๊กหน้าเท่ให้แอนโธนี่ถ่ายแล้วพูดใหม่

“ ก็โจบอกให้ฉันฟิตให้อ้วนๆ” เซบาสเตียนพูดซ้ำอีกรอบ ถึงสาเหตุที่เขากินดะ เนื่องมาจาก โจ รุสโซ่ผู้กำกับเป็นคนสั่งให้เขาอัพกล้ามเพิ่มน้ำหนัก ให้บัคกี้ดูมีความดุดันมากขึ้น 

“ ถึงโจไม่สั่งฉันว่าแกก็กินดะอยู่แล้วปะวะ” แอนโธนี่ โชว์รูปที่ถ่ายเมื่อครู่ให้ดู เซบาสเตียนรับไปดูอย่างภาคภูมิใจ 

“ ส่งให้ด้วยนะ” เซบาสเตียนว่า พร้อมกับยิ้มกว้าง เล่นเอาแอนโธนี่เองก็แอบหมั่นไส้เล็กๆ ยิ้มแบบนี้เนี่ยแหละที่ทำให้สาวๆ ใจสั่นกันนักต่อนัก ผิดกับไอ้วินเทอร์ ฮังเกอร์ จอมสวาปามเมื่อกี้เลย 

“ ยังเหลืออีกมั๊ยอะ” คริส อีแวนส์เดินตรงตามมาสมทบ พร้อมกับพัดลมมือถือในมือ ฉากของกัปตันอเมริกาวันนี้โดนแยกออกไปถ่ายคนเดียว ท่าทางจะเป็นฉากที่หนักพอสมควร คริสถึงมีสีหน้าอิดโรยเป็นอย่างมาก แถมอากาศร้อนๆ ของแอตแลนต้า ทำให้เจ้าตัวดูเหมือนแทบจะเป็นลม คริสนั่งลงข้างๆ เซบ เอาพัดลมจ่อหน้าตัวเองเหนื่อยๆ 

“ เอาน้ำมั๊ย” เซบาสเตียน เอื้อมตัวไปหยิบขวดน้ำจากกระติกคูลเลอร์ใกล้ๆ มาให้ 

“ ขอบใจ” คริสรับเอาขวดน้ำเย็นๆ ไปอังที่หน้า ส่วนอีกมือหนึ่งเอาพัดลมมาเป่าให้เซบาสเตียน เหมือนเป็นการตอบแทน 

“ หึ๊ย ไม่ต้อง นายเป่าไปเหอะ ฉันพักมาเยอะแล้ว” เซบาสเตียนดันพัดลมมือถือกลับไปจ่อให้กับพระเอกคนดังแทน พร้อมหันรีหันขวางหาแม่ครัว ที่เมื่อกี้ยังตักอาหารให้พวกเขาอยู่แต่ตอนนี้ไม่รู้อยู่ไหน

“ก๋วยเตี๋ยวเหมือนจะหมดแล้วอะคริส” เซบาสเตียนทำหน้ารู้สึกผิด เพราะเมื่อกี้เขากินไปซะเยอะ 

“ ไอ้นี่มันกินหมด” แอนโธนี่ รีบฟ้องทันที “ เมื่อกี้มันกินไปห้าชาม” ไม่พูดเปล่าชูมือห้านิ้วตอกน้ำอีกด้วย  
เซบาสเตียนหันไปด่าแอนโธนี่แบบไม่มีเสียง เป็นคำว่า ฟัค ยู ก่อนจะลุกไปเดินสำรวจของที่เหลือ เผื่อจะหาอะไรให้คริสกินได้ 

“ เหลือแต่น้ำซุป มีไก่ชิ้นๆ นิดหน่อยกับเส้นก๋วยเตี๋ยวอีกนิดนึง น่าจะพอกินได้นะ หรือจะให้เรียกแผนกอาหารมา เค้าจะได้จัดให้นายใหม่” เซบาสเตียนเสนอ 

“ ไม่เป็นไร แค่นี้ก็พอแล้วมั้ง” จู่คริสๆ ก็มาอยุ่ข้างๆ จนเซบาสเตียนเผลอสะดุ้ง 

“ ตักให้หน่อย” กัปตันอเมริกาหยิบชามเปล่ามาใบนึงพร้อมกับทำหน้าหล่ออ้อนใส่ ถ้าเป็นแอนโธนี่เซบาสเตียนคงไล่ให้ตักเอาเอง แต่นี่เขาก็มีส่วนทำให้พระเอกของเรื่องต้องอดอยากเซบาสเตียนเลยช่วยกวาดน้ำซุบและวัตถุดิบที่เหลือใส่ให้ชามให้อย่างดี 

คริสยิ้มรับตลอดที่เซบาสเตียนกุลีกุจอหาโน่นหานี่มาเพิ่มให้ ที่ก็ไปคุ้ยๆ มาจากแถวนั้น แอนโธนี่ที่ตอนนี้ยึดพัดลมมือถือของคริสไปนั่งเป่าหน้าตัวเองอย่างสบายอารมณ์อดแซวไม่ได้ 

“ ระวังเหอะคริส นายไม่ได้กระเพาะเสริมใยเหล็กแบบมัน กินของเหลือระวังท้องเสียล่ะ” 

ทั้งคริสทั้งเซบาสเตียนหัวเราะขำ….. เพราะตอนนั้นพวกเขาไม่คิดว่าคำพูดแซวของแอนโธนี่ แมคกี้จะแม่นอย่างกับเป็นคำสาป 

หัวค่ำคืนนั้นหลังจากถ่ายทำเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว เหล่านักแสดงได้รับบรีฟว่าจะมีสื่อมวลชนมาเยี่ยมกองถ่ายเพื่อทำสกู๊ปสัมภาษณ์ เซบาสเตียนได้จับคู่กับคริส ทั้งคู่จึงตกลงนัดแนะกันว่าจะไปเตรียมซ้อมบทสัมภาษณ์ด้วยกัน เพราะเป็นรายการใหญ่ แถมมาร์เวลยังมีกดยิบย่อยอีกจิปาถะที่ห้ามหลุดความลับเกี่ยวกับการถ่ายทำโดยเด็ดขาด 

คริสมายังเทรลเลอร์ของเซบาสเตียน พร้อมกับเบียร์เย็นๆ มาด้วยสองกระป๋อง นักแสดงหนุ่มเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าอาบน้ำแล้วหน้าตาสดใสขึ้นเป็นกอง 

 

“ ได้เวลาเบียร์แล้วเหรอผู้กอง ปกติกินได้แต่ Muscle Milk นี่” เซบาสเตียน แซวเมื่อเปิดประตูให้คริสเข้ามา

 

“ ตามใจตัวเองหน่อย วันนี้เหนื่อย ช่วงนี้ใส่แต่ชุดแคปไม่มีใครเห็นพุงกะทิหรอก” คริสนั่งลงที่โซฟายาว ข้างๆ เซบาสเตียน ตอนนี้คริสเปลี่ยนเสื้อไปเป็นเสื้อยืดลายวงร็อคแบนด์สุดโปรด เซบาสเตียนมองยังไงก็คิดว่าคริสไม่เห็นจะมีพุงตรงไหน พ่อกัปตันคนดียังคงหุ่นสามเหลี่ยมโดริโทเหมือนเดิม 

 

“ ไม่เห็นจะมีพุงเลย” เซบาสเตียนเอื้อมมือไปจับหน้าท้องของคริส ทำเอาเจ้าตัวสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย 

“ มีดิ ช่วงนี้ไม่ค่อยเล่นท้อง ขี้เกียจ” คริสไม่พูดเปล่ายังจับมือเซบาสเตียนกดลงกับท้องของตัวเองด้วย ยังไงก็ยังสัมผัสได้แต่กล้ามอยู่ดี เซบาสเตียนคิด แล้วจิ้มๆ สำรวจ คริสหัวเราะคิกเหมือนจั๊กกะจี๋ แต่จู่ๆ ก็นิ่วหน้า

“ เป็นไรเปล่า” เซบาสเตียนถามงงๆ 

“ แปีบนึงนะ” คริส เอามือจับบ่าเซบาสเตียน เหมือนจะพยายามตั้งสติ เมื่อสูดลมหายใจซักพักเขาก็เหมือนจะดีขึ้น 

 

“ ปวดท้องนิดหน่อยน่ะ แต่ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” คริส ยิ้มพลางเปิดกระป๋องเบียร์ส่งให้เซบ ส่วนตัวเองยกอีกกระป๋องขึ้นจิบ 

เซบาสเตียนส่งสคริปท์การถ่ายทำ Set Visit ของวันพรุ่งนี้ให้คริสดู ส่วนคริสก็ได้โน้ตพิเศษจากผู้กำกับมาเหมือนกัน 

“ เออนี่ ฉันโดนเตือนมาแหละว่า ห้ามหลุดความลับเด็ดขาด!” คริสยื่นสคริปท์ของตัวเองที่มีลายมือของโจกับแอนโธนี่กำกับไว้ว่าพูดอะไรได้บ้างไม่ได้บ้าง พร้อมกับปากกาแดงเขียนตัวโตๆ เรื่องห้ามหลุดความลับ เซบาสเตียนรับไปดูแล้วขำพรืด เพราะคริสเป็นคนที่ตะล่อมถามความลับได้ง่ายสุด เพราะเป็นคนใจดีแถมซื่อกว่าคนอื่นที่จะเฉไฉไปพูดเรื่องอื่นได้ ถ้าจะให้คริสไม่พูดความลับ ก็คงต้องให้พูดเรื่องอื่นที่ไม่เกี่ยวกับการถ่ายทำ หรือไม่พูดไปเลยดีกว่า

“ของนายมีโน้ตพิเศษหรือเปล่า” คริสถามพร้อมเขยิบตัวมาดู

“ โจกับแอนโธนี่ เขียนมาให้ฉันงี้ “ทำท่าทางแบบ Stucky”” เซบาสเตียนยืนกระดาษโน้ตของตัวเองให้ดู

“ คือไรอะสตัคกี้” คริสถามงงๆ จากสถิติการเล่นโซเชียลอันน้อยนิดของเจ้าตัวแล้ว คาดว่าคงจะไม่ได้เช็คกระแสของตัวเองเท่าไร ถ้าคริสไม่รู้ก็ไม่แปลกแต่มันทำให้เซบาสเตียนก็ไม่รู้จะอธิบายใจเจัาตัวฟังยังไง 

“ ก็ที่เค้าจิ้นๆ กันอะ แบบตอนนายกับโรเบิร์ต” เซบาสเตียนพยายามอธิบาย

“ อ้อ ๆ แบบนั้นหรอ แต่ตอนนี้คือให้คู่กับนาย?” คริสหันมาถามเซบาสเตียนยิ้มๆ แบบดูเจ้าเล่ห์

“ จะให้ทำแบบไหนน่ะ มองตา หรือว่าจับนม” ไม่พูดเปล่า คริสจ้องตาเซบาสเตียนอย่างหวานเยิ้มส่วนมือก็เอื้อมมาจับหมับเข้าที่หน้าอกของคนที่นั่งข้างๆ เต็มๆ 

“ โอ๊ย ไอ้บ้า” เซบาสเตียนหัวเราะแล้วทุบไหล่คริสเอาคืนไปทีนึง แม้คิดว่าไม่ได้แรงมากมายอะไรแต่ คริสถึงกับนิ่วหน้าไปเลย

“เจ็บหรอ” เซบาสเตียนรีบลูบแขนของคริส แต่เจ้าตัวยกมือขึ้นห้าม แล้วพยายามสูดลมหายใจ เซบาสเตียนสังเกตได้ว่าขนแขนของคริสกำลังลุกชัน เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขากันแน่

“ เซบ ห้องน้ำนายอยู่ไหน” 

คริสหันมาถามเซบาสเตียนเสียงขรึม หน้าตาดุดัน 

“อยู่ข้างหลัง”

 

ยังไม่ทันจะจบประโยคคำพูดดี คริส อีแวนส์รีบวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำปิดประตูดังปัง เซบาสเตียนรออยู่พักหนึ่งคริสก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะออกมา เซบาสเตียนไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำยังไงเลยตะโกนถามไป

“ คริส! นายโอเคเปล่า” 

“ …...โอเค” เสียงคริสตอบกลับมาแผ่วๆ 

“ เป็นอะไรมั๊ย เห็นตอนแรกบอกว่าปวดท้อง” เซบาสเตียนลุกเข้าไปใกล้ๆ ห้องน้ำ เผื่ออีกฝ่ายเป็นอะไรไปจะได้ช่วยได้ 

 

“ เซบ อย่าเพิ่งเข้ามาใกล้นะ!….” คริสรีบบอกเสียงดัง

“ ทำไมอะเป็นไร…” 

“ ท้องเสีย….” เสียงคริสฟังดูอู้อี้จนเซบาสเตียนฟังไม่ถนัดเลยถามไปอีกรอบ

“ เป็นไรนะ?!”

“ ขี้แตก!!” คราวนี้เสียงดังฟังชัดออกมาจากในห้องน้ำเลยทีเดียว เซบาสเตียนขำกลิ้งว่าท่าทางแปลกๆ ของคริสนี่มาจากเหตุนี้นี่เอง 

“ โอ๊ยยย แล้วมาขี้ห้องฉันเนี่ยนะ ทำไมไปห้องตัวเอง น่าเกลียดดด” 

“ ถ้าวิ่งกลับไปจะทันมั๊ยล่ะ ตอนก่อนจะมาก็จัดไปทีนึงแล้ว แต่ก็ยังไม่หาย” คริสตะโกนออกมาจากห้องน้ำ 

“ เซบ ฉันว่าเป็นเพราะก๋วยเตี๋ยวไก่ว่ะ” 

“ รู้ได้ไง นายไปกินอะไรมาก่อนหน้านี้ ฉันกับแมคกี้กินไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย” 

“ ไม่รู้อะ รู้แต่ว่าตอนนี้มันออกมาหมดเลย ทั้งเส้นทั้งไก่ ” คริสตอบ

“ อี๋อุบาทว์!!! จะเอายามั๊ยเนี่ย เดี๋ยวไปขอยามาให้” เซบาสเตียนพยายามห้ามไม่ให้ตัวเองนึกถึงคริส พระเอกหน้าหล่อที่กำลังปู้ดป้าด อยู่ในห้องน้ำของเขา แถมบรรยายถึงของเสียของตัวเองได้หน้าตาเฉย 

“ เอา…” คริสตอบเสียงแผ่ว “ เซบ...อย่าบอกไอ้แมคกี้นะเดี๋ยวมันตามมาแซว” 

เซบาสเตียนขำ นี่พูดเรื่องตัวเองท้องเสียให้เขาฟังได้ แต่ไม่อยากให้แอนโธนี่รู้เพราะไม่อยากโดนแซวเนี่ยนะ แต่ด้วยความสงสาร เพราะคิดว่าถ้าแอนโธนี่รู้แล้ว ทั้งกองมีอันต้องรู้เผลอๆ โผล่มาถ่ายทำเป็นมุกฮาไว้ใส่ในฟีเจอร์พิเศษอีกว่ากัปตันอเมริกาท้องเสีย เซบาสเตียนเลยตบปากรับคำ

ไม่นานนัก เซบาสเตียนก็กลับมาพร้อมกับยาแก้ท้องเสีย และผงเกลือแร่ ก่อนจะเห็นว่าคริสออกมานอนเหยียดยาวอยู่ที่โซฟารับแขก สีหน้าเหนื่อยอ่อน เซบาสเตียนผลักขายาวๆ ของคริสให้หลบไปแล้วนั่งลงข้างๆ 

“ เป็นไงมั่ง จัดไปกี่รอบ” เซบาสเตียนถามยิ้มๆ 

“ สาม” 

“หมดไส้หมดพุงเลยดิ” เซบว่าพลางรินน้ำใส่แก้ว แล้วค่อยๆ ดึงแขนคริสขึ้นมาให้กินยา หน้าใสๆ ของคริสมีแต่เหงื่อหยดเป็นเม็ดๆ ที่ข้างขมับ ริมฝีปากได้รูปที่เคยสีแดงสด กลับซีดลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“ เกลี้ยง” คริสตอบ พร้อมกับรับน้ำและยามาทาน

“ ไหวมั๊ยเนี่ย ฉันไม่ได้บอกใครนะ แต่ฉันส่งข้อความหาโจกับแอนโธนี่ไปว่านายปวดท้องนิดหน่อย พวกเขาฝากถามมาว่าไหวเปล่าพรุ่งนี้ เพราะเป็นถ่ายโชว์ซีนง่ายๆ ที่เหลือมีแค่ให้สัมภาษณ์” 

“ คิดว่าไหวแหละ” คริสตอบซึมๆ เซบาสเตียนอดสงสารไม่ได้ว่าทุกวันนี้คริสทำงานหนักมากเพราะหนังเรื่องนี้เป็นหนังของเขาโดยเฉพาะทำให้เขาต้องมีคิวถ่ายทุกวันจนแทบไม่ได้พักผ่อน ไหนจะมาเจอเหตุไม่คาดฝันอย่างก๋วยเตี๋ยวไก่ทำพิษอีก เซบาสเตียนเอื้อมตัวไปหยิบกระดาษทิชชู่ข้างๆ โซฟามาซับเหงื่อให้เบาๆ 

“ ดูสิเหงื่อแตกพลั่กเลย” 

คริส อีแวนส์แอบอมยิ้มแล้วช้อนตามองเซบอย่างดูมีความหมายแฝงแปลกๆ 

“ แบบนี้หรือเปล่าที่เรียกว่าท่าทางสตัคกี้” 

เซบาสเตียนแอบอมยิ้มกลับไปไม่ได้ ปกติคริสดูท่าทางจะซื่อบื้อๆ กับเรื่องให้ชงคู่จิ้นหรืออะไรทำนองนี้ ขนาดโรเบิร์ตส่งไปแรงๆ ยั่วไปหลายทีก็ไม่ค่อยจะนำพา แต่ทีตอนนี้กลับดูรู้งานขึ้นมาซะงั้น

“ ฮื่อ ประมาณนี้มั้ง” 

เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกเขินขึ้นมาทำเป็นเช็ดเหงื่อให้ลวกๆ แล้วยัดกระดาษทิชชู่กลับไปในมือของคริสที่กำลังนั่งยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่อยู่

“ อะไรเนี่ย” คริสประท้วงขำๆ “ ของฝาก กระดาษซับเหงื่อโดย บัคกี้ บาร์นส์....ให้เก็บไว้โชว์สื่อพร่งนี้เหรอ”  
“ บ้าเหรอ ให้เอาไปทิ้งไม่ได้ให้เอามาดูเล่น” เซบาสเตียนดุใส่ 

“ ครับๆ..” คริสรับคำ พร้อมกับลุกขึ้นหยิบสคริปท์ของตัวเองไปด้วย

“ จะกลับห้องแล้วเหรอ” 

“ อื้อ กวนนายเยอะแล้ว คำถามคงไม่มีอะไรมาก เดี๋ยวฉันกลับไปดูต่อที่ห้องก็ได้ ขอบใจมากนะเซบ”  
คริสยกกระดาษทิชชู่ยับยู่ยี่ขึ้นมาพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้าง แต่แล้วก็ทำหน้าเหมือนนึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้ พร้อมกับโน้มตัวเข้ามากระซิบ

“ เอ้อ ห้องน้ำอะ รออีกซักพักละกันค่อยเข้าระวังเป็นลม”

“ ไอ้บ้า รีบๆ ไปเลยไป” เซบาสเตียนทุบหน้าอกของคริสดังอั่กไปทีนึง

“โอ๊ย เบาๆ สิ เดี๋ยวมันกระเทือนลงข้างล่าง” คริสทำหน้าทะเล้นใส่ 

“ รีบไปเลยไป” เซบาสเตียนรีบเปิดประตูให้คริสออกไป เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของคริสเบาๆ จากนอกประตู 

อีกฟากหนึ่งของประตู เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกหัวใจเต้นรัวแบบแปลกๆ พร้อมครุ่นคิดในใจว่า 

นี่มันท่าทางสตัคกี้ ...หรืออะไรอย่างที่โจกับแอนโธนี่บอกหรือเปล่านะ 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ได้แรงบันดาลใจในการเขียนฟิคมาจากคลิปเยี่ยมกองถ่ายอันนี้ค่ะ
> 
> 'Captain America: Civil War' | Behind the Scenes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUgeUYFqZTI 
> 
> คริสบอกว่า กินก๋วยเตี๋ยวไก่ (chicken noodle soup) จากในกองแล้วอาหารเป็นพิษค่ะ อะไรคือให้สัมภาษณ์ว่าตัวเองขี้แตกได้หล่อเบอร์นั้นคะ 555 แล้วเซบเป็นอะไรทำไมต้องดูเขินด้วย เลยเอามาแต่งซะเลยค่ะ 
> 
>  
> 
> เป็นตอนกึ่งต่อกึ่งไม่ต่อของฟิคเรื่องนี้ค่ะ  
> [RPS] Ai se eu te pego (IF I CATCH YOU) Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4520178


End file.
